With A Little Bit Of Hart
by Kazza Gemcity
Summary: Captain John Hart is back, and has an interesting surprise for Jack. You know these two, smut and drama ensues. Cowritten by Elphaniss and goes along with her story As Time Goes By. I hope y'all enjoy.


_**A/N- This was cowritten with the amazing Elphaniss, and is the other half of a story posted on her page, named "As Time Goes By." I definitely suggest you read it, since it is the Doctor/Master half of this story. Questions, comments, or concerns, my inbox is always open. Reviews are, as always, much appreciated. **_

_**Time Has Gone By s/9089691/1/Time-Has-Gone-By**_

John looked at Jack with a smirk. "Long time, no see."

Jack refused to meet his gaze, "Piss off."

"Oh Jack. That hurts." John brought his hand to Jack's chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"I believe it was clear earlier that you are not touching me and gaining immortality."

Jack pulled away from John's hand.

John just shrugged. "I also asked for a good fuck. And it was never made clear that I couldn't have that. Tell me, is the tall one as good as he looks?"

Jack pursed his lips, refusing to answer.

"Come now Jack, we both know you'd be lying if you said you hadn't touched him. Where's the harm in sharing? There was a time when you wouldn't have hesitated to share with me."

Jack sighed, "Just don't ask."

John promptly sat down on the floor, grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him down to. "Story time! Talking will make you feel better, Jack."

Jack collapsed onto the ground next to John, "No."

"Don't be so stubborn. You need to get it out, and you know it. Who am I going to tell?"

Jack lunged at John, pinning him to the floor, "Leave now before I kill you."

John just laughed. "You never were one for self control. You won't kill me Jack."

"Oh yeah? Tell me why I won't kill you, right now." Jack pressed his forearm hard against John's windpipe, cutting off his air supply.

John met Jack's eyes calmly, not blinking and not struggling against.

Jack frowned, pressing harder before sighing and pulling away, getting off.

"Told you." John said smarmily, after taking a few deep breaths.

"Why can't you just go away? We're not going to give you immortality."

"Maybe I missed you Jack."

"What?" Jack froze.

"You're so surprised that I'd miss you? Your two Timelords neglected to mention that in addition to immortality I also returned for a good fuck." John told him, watching carefully for Jack's reaction.

Jack looked away, "Well, you're definitely not getting a fuck."

A worried expression crossed John's face as he studied Jack. "There is something off about you. Captain Jack Harkness never turns down a good night. What happened?"

Jack cringed, "Nothing happened," he spat out.

"Years of partnership, and you never lied to me. Don't start now." John moved closer to Jack.

Jack dropped his gaze to the floor, "I don't want to talk about it." He thought for a moment and sighed. "Ianto died."

"Coffee boy?" John questioned.

Jack shot him a glare, "Don't call him that."

"Sorry." John immediately apologized. "I didn't know his name. Did you two have a... A thing?"

Jack dropped his gaze again, "...Yes."

"Oh Jack. I'm so sorry." John pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "So sorry."

Jack pulled away, "Don't..."

John just held him tighter. "I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. It's okay."

Jack rested against John's chest, "It hurts,"

"I know. Would you believe me if I said it gets better?" John rubbed circles on Jack's back.

"How?"

"You move on, let yourself feel something. Anything to escape the pain."

"I can't."

"Let me."

"But I can't."

"I can make you feel something more Jack. You just have to let me."

Jack looked over at the TARDIS before back at John nodding his head, "Okay."

"Lay on your stomach." John instructed, waiting for Jack to obey.

Jack frowned but lay down on his stomach, angling his neck to look up at John.

John sat on his lower back and began to massage Jack's shoulders.

"Close your eyes. Focus on relaxing your body. Focus on my hands." John put pressure behind his hands, working out the knots in Jack's shoulders.

Jack closed his eyes, sighing at the touch.

John slowly moved down Jack's back, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his neck.

Jack felt a shudder run through his body. It had been a while since he had been cared for.

"You're going to need to turn over, Love." John whispered, lips still against Jack's neck.

Jack hesitated momentarily before turning over, eyes still closed.

John pulled away and continued to massage down Jack's chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

A soft moan escaped Jack's lips.

"Do you feel relaxed yet?" John asked, leaning over to whisper in Jack's ear.

"A bit."

"Good." John slowly kissed down Jack's neck and down his chest, lips lingering against his skin.

A breathy moan escaped Jack's lips as John's touch left goose bumps behind.

John smiled moving his mouth to Jack's bellybutton.

Jack sucked in a short breath, eyes opening to look at John.

"I said eyes closed. Just /feel/ it." John ordered, fingers beginning to work at Jack's belt.

Jack closed his eyes, resting his head back on the floor.

"Good boy." John mumbled, sliding down Jack's trousers and moving his mouth to his inner thigh.

Jack moaned, "Please..."

John licked a stripe up Jack's erection before pulling away to blow cool air on the area.

Jack bucked his hips before sinking back to the floor, whimpering, "Please..." He clenched his fists, trying to keep still as another moan escaped his lips.

John pulled away, moving up so he was hovering nose to nose about Jack. "You don't have to stay still love. Hands in my hair, moaning, whatever." He said, pressing a kiss to Jack's lips before moving back down.

Jack moved his hands to Johns head, entwining his fingers into his hair.

John hummed around Jack's cock, moving his head up and down slowly.

Jack bucked his hips up as John hummed. He tightened his hold in John's hair as he gasped at the feeling.

John moaned, swallowing around Jack and hollowing his cheeks. His hands gripped Jack's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Jack groaned, pulling John's hair and struggling against his hold. He felt the heat starting to pool in his stomach, "I'm gonna..."

John moaned again at the feeling of Jack's hands in his hair. Continuing to move his head up and down, he swallowed again.

Jack tried thrusting into John's mouth but failed to do so from being held down by his hips. He climaxed unexpectedly, throwing his head back and gasping in pleasure.

John swallowed Jack's come. Pulling away when his was done and pressing a kiss to his hip before moving up to look Jack in the eye.

Jack opened his eyes slowly, panting heavily.

"Hey there Sunshine. How you feeling?" John asked, watching him carefully.

Jack felt the guilt rush though him. He shouldn't have let John do that, "I-I'm fine..."

John sighed. "Liar." He whispered. "You hadn't let anyone touch you since he died." It was not a question.

Jack averted his gaze away from John's eyes, refusing to answer him.

"Look at me Jack." John ordered, waiting for John to do so before continuing. "Living your life doesn't make his any less meaningful. Tell me that you didn't feel /better/ when I was taking care of you and I will leave right now."

Jack sighed, "You... did make me feel better, but I don't need you anymore. I don't want you either." he tried sitting up, "Can you just leave now?"

"You should try 'thank-you' sometimes Jack." John hissed, glaring at Jack.

Jack dropped his gaze, sighing, "...Thank you."

"I'm not here to hurt you. Honestly, I'm not. And I really don't give a fuck about the immortality. You, Jack, I came back because for this first time, there were no stories about Captain Jack Harkness. You were either dead or dying."

Jack huffed, how ironic. "I've found a way to fix that now, thanks to the Doctor. I am not in need of your services anymore so, leave."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will just have to remove you by force."

"No you won't." John said without concern. "Just like you wouldn't kill me."

"Not me, but I'm pretty sure the Doctor wouldn't mind removing you."

"The Doctor does not scare me."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh, doesn't he?" He smirked, knowing that the Doctor would love to prove John wrong.

"The most nonviolent Timelord in all of creation? I'm not worried about it."

"One of the only two left in the Universe. Do you know why that is?"

"Killed his entire race. Has a kink for genocide. He won't touch me."

"Are you making this a challenge, Captain?"

"Well I happen to know a challenge turns you on, Captain."

"Mmm..." Jack lent closer to John's face, voice barely a whisper, "Not this time," he sat back, tugging up his trousers, "Hey Doc, we're done!"

"Jack, you spoil all my fun. Don't make me kill you again." John threatened, standing up.

Jack shrugged, "Just infuriates him more."

John studied him for a moment. "You love him, don't you?"

Jack tried to stop emotion showing on his face, "No."

"You can't hide your emotions from me. I've know you too long, and too well. You love him, were in love with him. And he hurt you, didn't he? People just keep doing that..." John kneeled so he was eye to eye with Jack.

"I've moved on. Like I always have," Jack stood looking towards the TARDIS, "And I am being extremely patient with you because there are several things that I would rather be doing right now so if you could finish what you are doing and be on your way, it would be much appreciated."

"No. I'm not leaving. I'm joining team Doctor-Master-Freak."

Jack froze, that name brought back bad memories, "Why?" he hissed.

John smirked. "Did I hit a nerve?"

Jack ignored the question, "Why do you want to be in a team? After I bid the Doctor and Master goodbye, we aren't going to travel together."

"Call it a mild curiosity."

Jack shook his head, "He is never going to let you travel with him, you know." He walked towards the door of the TARDIS.

"I don't need to travel. Just a one trip thing." John muttered, following Jack.

Jack frowned, "Where do you want to go?" stopping as he got to the door.

"Doesn't matter."

Jack huffed, knocking on the door, "Hey Doctor? We're done. John wants something though."

"He's not going to answer." John informed him.

Jack frowned, "Why? What did I miss out on while I was... Well, dead?"

"I may or may not have temporarily time locked the TARDIS..."

Jack groaned, "Oh, fucking hell! For how long?"

John threw his hands up in the air. "Do I look like I know shit about time locks?"

"Jesus Christ. Fuck you, John Hart." he ran a hand through his hair, storming towards his office. He could've had Ianto alive by now if it wasn't for him showing up.

John followed Jack. "If you're going to fuck me, can we do it over the desk?" He asked, as charmingly as he could manage.

Jack turned on his heel, punching John right in the face, "Now you are seriously getting on my nerves."

John brought a hand to his face, checking his nose for breaks or blood, both of which were thankfully lacking. "You punched me!"

"Why thank you for telling me, Captain obvious." He returned walking towards his office, "Now piss off."

"You fucking punched me." John repeated, still following Jack, though out of arms' reach this time.

"And I will do it again so shut the fuck up." He walked into his office, over to the filing cabinets, trying to find something to do with Timelocks.

"God, Coffee Boy was a bad infuluence on you." John leaned up against Jack's desk. He glanced at his watch. "The lock breaks in one hour and sixteen minutes."

Jack frowned at him, "You just said you didn't know when it will break!"

John shrugged unapologetically. "Rule one: I lie. Also, you punched me. I was betting on a kiss."

Jack walked over to his chair, collapsing into the seat and closing his eyes and sighing.

John was silent for a few minutes. "So what are we going to do for an hour Jack?" He was silent for a moment before continuing.

"Oh come on Jack. You've always wanted to do me over a desk. Or so you used to tell me. For old times sake." John bargained.

"No." Jack said firmly.

"I'll beg for you."

"It won't work."

"You owe me."

Jack stood up facing John, faces only an inch apart, his voice low, "No." he made his way out of the room.

John followed quickly, pinning Jack against the wall before he could punch him again. "You owe me." He repeated.

Jack clenched his jaw, struggling against John, he sighed after a moment and looked up, "Fine. I'll... I'll take you against the desk.

"Now there's a good boy." John smirked and pulled away.

Jack walked back to the office, sighing. He looked at his desk beore collecting any loose papers and pulling them into a neat stack on his chair. He turned back to John, "Strip."

"Not going to have fun with me, are you Jack?" John pouted, fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

Jack sighed, "I might... We have an hour..."

"Do you remember the first time we were together?" John asked, taking a step closer and letting his shirt fall from his shoulders.

"Vaguely..."

"You took your time." John reminded.

Jack lent back against the desk, "Would you... Rather we took it slow?"

John met his gaze. "How about, instead of thinking about this as a way to shut me up, think about it as a way to get out your anger."

Jack huffed, "I'm not angry at you anymore, I'm just... Mildly annoyed."

"You, are angry at the world Love."

He was right. Jack had anger running through him ever since Ianto's death. He grabbed John by the shoulders, pressing his lips firmly against his.

John brought his hands up to Jack's neck, pulling him closer.

Jack forced his way into John's mouth, pushing him up against the desk.

John submitted under Jack, letting him take control.

Jack ran his hands through John's hair, pulling at the strands as he ground against him.

John moaned into the kiss, hands holding tight to Jack's shoulders.

Jack nipped at his bottom lip as he started undoing John's trousers.

John pulled away enough to breathe, undoing the buttons on Jack's shirt as Jack undid his trousers.

Jack kicked off his shoes as he let John unbutton his shirt. He shrugged it off his shoulders before attacking John's mouth again.

John tangled his fingers in Jack's hair, pulling as Jack invaded his mouth.

Jack ran his hands over John's chest, pinching a nipple.

John gasped at the sensation, body arching against Jack.

Jack moved down to John's neck, kissing it hungrily.

"God... Jack." John panted, letting his head fall back.

Jack bit into the soft skin where neck meets shoulder as he rubbed a nipple between his thumb and finger.

John moved his hands down Jack's neck, to his back, fingers digging into the skin as he moaned.

Jack pulled away from his neck, "I want you to beg for it."

John glared at him. "Begging isn't really my specialty." He teased.

"You offered it before hand."

John thought a moment, then considered his position and decided it wasn't wise to argue. "That I did."

Jack smiled, "Beg for it." He repeated.

John was silent for a minute more, seeing just how far he could push Jack. "Please Jack."

Jack stopped, "That doesn't sound very convincing."

John whimpered. "Jack, please. I need you. I went through all of this to get you alone. I need you, you need this. Please."

Jack bit harshly into John's neck, pulling his trousers off and grabbing his package.

"Yes Jack. God, more. Hard, fast, whatever. Jack, please." John begged, thrusting his hips toward Jack's hand.

Jack started sucking at John's neck before pulling away slightly, "Turn around."

John groaned slightly at the loss of contact, but did as he was told.

Jack pressed John right over the desk. He kicked his legs apart before leaning over and teasing his entrance.

John spread his hands on the desk, supporting himself. "C'mon Jack. Stop teasing. Please."

"I don't have any lube. It's gonna hurt." he slowly pressed a finger in.

"Don't care." John panted, even as he winced at the initial pain.

Jack pushed up to the first knuckle, waiting for John to adjust, "Tell me when."

John breathed slowly, waiting for the pain to subside. "I'm good."

Jack pressed his finger in further, adding a second while he did so.

John gasped, took a minute and then nodded at Jack.

Jack slowly started moving his fingers in and out of John, scissoring them as he pushed in.

John groaned, closing his eyes.

Jack added a third finger as he stroked himself, lining himself up as he replaced his fingers with the head of his length, "Ready?"

"For you? Always." John replied, slightly breathless.

Jack pushed in slightly, just pressing his head in, "Beg for it."

"Jack, fuck me. Please, hard and fast and rough. Please, Jack."

Jack paused for a moment before slamming into John, thrusting straight away.

John's yelp turned into a moan as Jack penetrated him. He was soon pushing his hips back to meet Jack's thrusts.

Jack thrusted sharply into John, grunting every time he thrusted. He bent John further over the table, angling in deeper as he gripped his hips.

John let out a steady stream of curses, Jack's name, and 'please's' as Jack pounded in to him.

"Fuck, you're tight." Jack panted out as he slammed into him harder.

John moaned in response as Jack hit his prostate with each thrust.

"Do you want me to touch you?"

"Fuck yes."

Jack reached around, grasping John's length, just holding it, "Tell me you want it."

"How many times you gonna make me beg for you Jack? You know I want it. You can feel how much I want you. Please." John tried to rock his hips forward into Jack's hand.

Jack chuckled but that turned into a moan as he felt John react to the pump of his fist.

"Do you feel how hard you make me Jack?" John asked, rocking his hips again.

Jack felt John pulsing in his hand. He just focused on that as he felt his climax rising. He pressed his forehead against John's back as his breathing became laboured.

"Jack, so close." John groaned.

Jack's thrusts became irregular as his climax approached. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting sharply into John's back as he came, trying to stifle the scream that tore from his lips.

John came shortly after Jack, not bothering to stop his shout of Jack's name.

Jack slumped over John, trying to get his thoughts in order. He knew that John wanted him, Jack just didn't want him back, "Well... That got my anger out."

"It better have. I won't be able to sit for a week." John replied with a smirk.

Jack glanced up at John's back and saw his bite mark he had made, "Oh, sorry about that." He reached out, brushing his fingers lightly over the skin around it. He had drawn blood in some places.

John felt goosebumps rise on his skin as Jack's fingers brushed over it. He didn't feel the pain from it yet, and doubted it would bother him much anyway. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm still sorry." Jack muttered.

"Leave it. If you're going to ditch me, then I want the scar to remember you by."

Guilt rushed through Jack at the comment. He realised he had his hand still wrapped around John's length. He took his hand away, gripping John's hips as he pulled himself out, standing up straighter. "I'm sorry."

John stood and stretched before turning to face Jack. "What for Jack? We both know your heart was never mine." John answered softly.

"That's what I'm sorry for."

John shrugged, trying to hide the hurt that flashed across his face. "You never told me it was. I had no reason to believe otherwise."

Jack sighed, moving in front of John. He placed his hand on the side of his face, "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pressed his lips against John's.

John leaned his forehead against Jack's and let himself feel safe for just a minute. "Jack." He closed his eyes, to stop the tears. "Jack, stop."

Jack closed his eyes, "I'm sorry John,"

"So you've said." John snapped, immediately regretting his harsh tone. "Jack, I.. Can't."

"I can't even make it up to you..."

John chuckled, but there was not a smile on his face. "You've nothing to make up for, Love."

Jack was silent for a moment, "How long do we have left?"

John shrugged, and glanced at his wrist. "Forty minutes, if we're lucky."

Jack dropped his gaze, "Is there anything else... You wanted to do?"

"I think I've used you enough today Jack."

"It's just..." he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Jack, I came here today, and talked, half threatened you into fucking me. If anything, I should be the one apologizing."

Jack bent down, picking up his and John's clothes, "Want a shower?"

John watched Jack sadly, mind flashing back to the first time Jack had asked him that. "Yeah, I do."

Jack flashed him a smile, "C'mon." he made his way out of the room

John followed after Jack, coming up behind him and wrapping his arm around his waist as they walked.

"How do you like the new hub?"

"Quiet. But I do love the tech."

"Some Corilispo debris fell through the rift." He pointed over to a collection of items, "Their technology is very hard to come by. A stroke of luck that it came through."

"You seem to be having a lot of that lately." John commented. "I'm glad I'm here to see you smile about it."

Jack lead them through another door, coming across the bathroom. It was set out like gym bathrooms with cubicles but a tad more formal, "What do you think? One of the new team members designed it."

John leaned against the wall and looked around. "I think you're very proud of your team. And I think the design for this entire structure is beautiful."

Jack smiled, "I am very proud. Of all of them that come through but this team isn't as good as the last team..."

John frowned and walked over to Jack, cupping his cheek in his hand softly. "This is going to be the last time that I see you Jack. Smile for me, please. Pretend you love me for thirty more minutes." He whispered, eyes searching Jack's before he kissed him gently.

Jack kissed him back slowly, before pulling back, "Is this what you want? For the last thirty minutes?"

John shook his head. "I don't want sex. I want to kiss you softly and be in your arms. I want to pretend, that you love me, that just this once, it's me you want."

"I don't have to pretend too hard..." he wrapped his arms around John's waist, pulling him against him.

John curled his body against Jack's, internalizing the feeling of Jack's arms around him.

Jack pressed a kiss to John's head, "Why is this the last time you will see me?"

"I'm dying."


End file.
